


Lamb

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (literally), Body Worship, F/M, Here was the something spooky, I mean you're entitled to your own opinion and stuff, Porn with Feelings, The Wyatts are great and anyone who thinks otherwise, magical!Bray, reader has female body parts, thirst party saturday, this gets dark, triggers listed inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: This got so out of hand I'm pretty sure it's already enjoying next year's Halloween candy. A little spooky, for the Halloween season! Contains hints of uh...magical!Bray Wyatt. And worship.
Enjoy!
[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]





	1. Chapter 1

The sweater _itched_. You jerked at the neck, almost dislodging the goofy fluffy ears on your head.  Why had you agreed to this? Maryse wasn’t _that_ intimidating...

 

Her husband though. Yikes. The Miz could be terrifying when he wanted to be, and unfortunately he _never_ denied Maryse anything. So here you were, in an uncomfortable sweater, a pair of soft white leggings and the damn ears. Lowly cord gatherer, promoted to 'Maryse's Little Lamb' for Halloween.

 

You would never live this down.

 

You slipped out of the dressing room, still bemoaning your fate, and you stared at your shoes as you walked. _Best get this shit over with_. “Well well, what do we have here?” crooned a familiar low voice. “A little lost lamb, come to Bray for redemption?” The bearded man cocked his head to the side, giving you a strange look. “What is _up_ with this apparel, my dear?” Harper and Rowan mimicked the motion on either side of him. It should have been eerie, but you had gotten used to it ages ago. The Wyatt Family, for all their strange antics, were one of the few constants in your life on the road.

 

“Oh, hi Mr. Wyatt.” you mumbled, “I was hoping no one would see me like this without...I'm uh. I'm with Maryse tonight. Her little lamb. Y'know, it's supposed to be clever.” You twiddled your fingers. Despite sporting a ragtag entourage and being a bit strange, Bray always had a kind word for you. Luke and Erick were polite, if oddly tactile.

 

Which was more than you could say for _some_ people...

 

“You're obviously not comfortable with that, my dear.” Bray pointed out, Erick's hand coming down on your shoulder to gently rub at the tense muscle. “You've got a li'l black rain cloud over your head that many a man can see.”

 

“I think it's silly. I like Halloween as much as the next guy but come on!” you griped, shaking your head. “It's do this or lose my job, though, as laid out for me by The Miz. So I guess I'm Little Tech Lamb tonight.” Luke carefully adjusted your sheep ears so they didn't slide off your head. “I mean, no offense to you guys. I know this is kind of your area of expertise.” you added awkwardly. “The sheep thing and all.”

 

“For what it's worth, my dear, you _do_ make a precious little lamb.” Bray said softly. “If you weren't so unhappy with it, I'd offer you a spot in the fold.” His wink caught you off-guard. He'd never done _that_ before! “Boys, our stage is set for the evenin'. We got a show to put on.” Bray smiled kindly down at you. “I'm sure this won't be our last meetin', my dear.”

 

Rowan and Harper nodded in unison, slipping their masks down and following Bray back towards the gorilla position. You slid against the wall, pressing a hand to your cheek and groaning in embarrassment when you felt how hot it was. You had been blushing, and _furiously_ at that. “Stupid dumb, stupid jerks with your stupid voice and your stupid... _niceness_.” you growled, the itch of the sweater reminding you of the fact that your night was about to go from bad to downright God-awful.

 

_Well. A guy who's never taken notice of me before winked at me because I'm a farm animal now. I suppose that has to count for something_ , you thought wryly.

 

You were told to stand up straight and smile, look pretty (but not _too_ pretty!) and follow behind the power couple as they walked to the ring for The Miz's 'Halloween' match against Dolph Ziggler (who was dressed even _more_ like a member of Guns n' Roses than usual). To add insult to injury, you were put on a leash and a large, golden cow bell was attached to the collar around your neck. So much for not being noticed. You jangled loudly with every step!

 

You wished you could disappear as the Universe laughed and The Miz introduced you as his wife's little lamb. Maryse flipped her hair and jerked on your leash, toppling you down onto your hands and knees. You stared down at the floor, willing it to swallow you whole and fighting back tears of humiliation. You really needed this job. Losing your composure was _not_ an option.

 

The match got underway with the new Intercontinental champ fighting The Miz tooth and nail to hang onto his title. The two men traded blows back and forth in the ring, soon moving to brawl on the floor. You, being a cord wrangler, were well versed in staying out of the way of the talent. But apparently you had been destined for more trials tonight.

 

Maryse wrapped your leash around her fist and hauled you to land right behind the two fighting men. Ziggler ended up tripping and landing hard on top of you, cursing as he tried to get up again. “What the hell?!” he yelled in irritation over your apologies, his legs tangled in the leash Maryse had released once you'd fallen. The Miz shoved him over, dragging you with them while you struggled to escape the collar. The bell continued to clank noisily as Dolph screamed in fury, driving an elbow back into your ribs and kicking his legs in a frantic attempt to free himself.

 

The lights went out.

 

_Hold still, my dear_. That was Bray's voice, close and so quiet you almost didn't hear it over the racket of Dolph shrieking, The Miz swearing wildly and the Universe reacting to the darkness. _It's about time someone came to your rescue._ It was pitch black all around you and abruptly, the writhing weight of Dolph Ziggler was gone. Sound and dim light slowly bled back in, like you had lost consciousness for a moment. You were sitting in a chair. The room was small and blissfully quiet, the only light a tiny lamp on a table by the door.

 

Bray stood in front of you, head cocked to the side again. “Oh, my poor little lamb...”

 

You hadn't realized you were crying until your chest heaved with a sob. You rubbed at your eyes, fighting back the urge to wail like a small child. Everything hurt, you felt utterly embarrassed and you just wanted to curl up into a ball and never talk to The Miz again. Bray's arms wrapped around you, pulling you to your feet and cradling you to his chest. “You can cry now, my dear. You're safe with me.” he murmured. “I sent my family to deal with Dolph and Miz. There's no need for that violence when it comes to our little lamb.”

 

“It-it's m-m-my fault, D-Dolph t-tripped over m-me!” you wept. Bray hushed you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and removing the silly ears. They were destroyed anyhow, all bent out of shape.

 

“His reaction was less'n favorable, lamb. There was no need.” he repeated firmly. “No one will treat you that way while I'm here.”

 

“I m-must have fainted...I'm s-so embarrassed-d.” you mumbled into his shirt, clinging to him in a way that was probably pitiful, not to mention inappropriate. You were _well_ beyond caring. “I'm s-sorry you have to s-see me like this, Mr. Wyatt.”

 

“Shh, be still. You're safe.” Bray shook his head. “Our so-called champions behave like damn animals sometimes. Are you alright underneath that sweater, my dear? Nothing broken?” The worry in his voice surprised you.

 

“I th-think so. Dolph got me pretty good with an elbow b-but I avoided m-most of it.” you grimaced, yanking at the sleeves of the sweater. “It's so scratchy though. Jesus, what a night.”

 

“Do you have anything else you can wear?” There was a knock on the door before you could answer, and Bray held up a finger, looking apologetic. “One second. That'll be the boys.”

 

“Bray,” came Luke Harper's voice quietly from the other side. “They've been taken care of.”

 

“I knew you'd come through for me.” Bray praised Luke and Erick, ushering them in and quickly shutting the door before you could see around them. “I was just making sure our lamb was alright.”

 

You gave the three men a thumbs-up, still sniffling a little. “I'll be okay. I just hope I don't get fired for passing out on the job or something.”

 

Rowan's fists clenched and Bray hummed softly, placing a hand on his friend's arm. “It's fine, Erick.”

 

“Not right that they hurt-”

 

“I know, I know. But our lamb is safe now, Erick. We certainly won't let anything else happen.” Bray said calmly, extending his other hand to you. “Now. We need to get you out of that sweater, my dear. It's done nothing but add to your misery and we must make sure you're in one piece.” Luke stripped off his plaid shirt, handing it to you.

 

You knew you ought to feel apprehensive about changing clothes in front of three large men, but all you could think about was how soft the worn plaid felt on your hands, how nice it was compared to the itchy sweater.

 

Bray clicked his tongue, seeming amused. “What _is_ that sweater made of, my dear? Barbed wire? You're lookin' at Harper's shirt like it was sent from on high.”

 

You glanced up at Luke and were surprised to see that he had gone a little red in the face. “It's...it's very soft. Thank you.” you replied quietly. Luke just inclined his head, that flush still visible under his facial hair. You quickly pulled off the sweater, tossing it aside and tugging the plaid shirt on. You began to do up the buttons, but then Rowan stepped forward. Black-taped fingers slid up your side, gently examining the bruise already blooming from Dolph's elbow.

 

A low rumble came from Erick's chest. Bray sucked in a breath. “Oh. They were so rough with you, my dear.”

 

“I'm used to getting out of the way quick. It was the dumb collar and leash.” you muttered, the front of the shirt still partially open as you fumbled with the thick leather strap around your throat. “Dolph's legs got caught in it and I guess he lost his mind.” Luke's hands were there suddenly, undoing the buckle beneath your chin. He tossed it aside, making an irritated noise when the damn thing clattered loudly on the floor. You breathed easier with it gone, but were startled by Luke's hand cupping your chin.

 

“Harper,” Bray murmured, “Ask before you touch our lamb. They've already been through hell tonight and we hardly need to make it worse.”

 

“Can I...?” Luke trailed off when you nodded your head, confused. His hand slid up to your cheek, his thumb brushing some of the tears away. Erick's fingers went to work on the buttons of the plaid shirt, quickly and neatly doing them up. It was a moment that should have been...at least a _little_ scary. After all, you had heard the rumors about the Wyatt Family. Some of the stuff you'd _seen_ , as well...

 

But somehow you knew that nothing bad would happen as long as these three were around.

 

“Thank you so much. For everything. I...I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't been there.” you said sincerely, catching Erick's hand before he could retreat back to Bray. “I'll say goodbye now, because I don't know if I'll get fired. After all, I did kind of pass out on live TV, not to mention I failed in my job for the night.” You tried for a smile and it came off as more of a weak grimace. “Mr. Wyatt...Bray, you've always been so kind to me, even when you don't need to be. Erick and Luke, you guys don't say much. But you make me feel safe, and that's saying something.”

 

“My dear...” Bray seemed at a loss for words, sidling in between Luke and Erick to wrap you in a warm hug. He was silent for a while, just stroking your hair and humming softly. It was overwhelmingly soothing and you couldn't help the tears that welled back up. It had been a long time since you'd been held, even in a platonic fashion. “Our little lamb. I promise you'll be _just_ fine, my dear. No harm will come to you while we're near.” He placed a hand on your forehead, murmuring something else against your hair.

 

_Why are my eyes so hard to keep open?_ You knew you shouldn't be leaning into his hug so much, you should be leaving. Bray's fingers continued to card gently through your hair, and the last thing you remembered was the feeling of his lips brushing your forehead.

 

…

 

The Miz had showed up around noon to apologize. The knocking woke you and you stumbled out of your bed, wrapped in an oddly large shirt that you didn't remember owning. You pulled open the door to your hotel room, blinking blearily.

 

The Miz looked downright _harassed_ , which woke you up a little more. “I came to apologize.” His teeth were gritted while he spoke. “Asking... _threatening_ you into going along with Maryse's outfit for the Halloween Smackdown was...not a good call. And I'm s...” he trailed off, his jaw going tight. “...orry.” The rest of the word came out as a hiss.

 

You stared dumbly at him in confusion. “Well? Do you accept my apology or not?” The Miz snapped finally. You hastily nodded. “ _Thank_ you. Jesus. I can get back to work now.” he grumbled, turning on his heel and stalking back down the hallway.

 

“I'm sorry I passed out on you, Mr. Miz!” you called after him, and he paused.

 

“'Passed out', huh?” he mused, almost to himself. “Yeah, sure kid.”

 

“What do you mean?” you asked nervously. All he did was wave a hand dismissively and keep walking. You twisted the hem of the plaid shirt, last night's events a jumble in your mind. _Luke!_ The shirt was Luke's! After you'd passed out under Ziggler...

 

You flushed bright red as you thought of how you had stood in front of the three men half-dressed, how Rowan had buttoned the shirt for you like you were a small child. You covered your face for a moment, stifling your noise of dismay.

 

“My dear?”

 

You shrieked, jumping about a foot and no doubt scaring the hell out of Bray. You hadn't seen him approach. “ _Christ!_ Oh...oh God I'm so sorry, Mr. Wyatt.” you apologized, feeling like a complete idiot.

 

He just raised an eyebrow, looking entirely unruffled. “It's alright, my dear. I figured I'd pop in, see how you were farin' this mornin'...afternoon now, I suppose.”

 

“I can't believe I slept so late. I hope you aren't here for Luke's shirt. I kind of slept in it, so it's all wrinkled. I'll wash it and then give it back, if that's okay?” you asked hesitantly.

 

“He said he was alright with you hangin' onto it if you wanted.” Bray said quietly. “He wanted to know how you felt today. Erick too. You gave us a bit of a scare last night, little lamb.”

 

“Don't remind me.” you groaned. “I'm so embarrassed. I mean, I'm glad you guys were there, but I'm seriously embarrassed. I don't know how I'm going to face everyone today.”

 

“These things happen all the time, my dear. Don't get so worked up about it.” Bray put a hand on your shoulder. “Did The Miz stop by yet? He mentioned comin' over to apologize.”

 

“Oh, yeah. He showed up, said he was sorry like it physically pained him and then booked it.” You furrowed your brow. “You didn't see him leaving?”

 

Bray shrugged, a mischievous smile quirking his mouth. “I tend to ignore the garbage 'round here.”

 

“Bray!” you scolded, “That's mean! Think about how the garbage feels when you lump it in with him.”

 

Bray snorted with laughter, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing it. “You're right as always, my dear. I'll be more considerate next time.” He took his hat off, fidgeting with it for a moment. “Take care of yourself, alright?” he finally murmured. “My family and I, we're...we're awful fond of you, my dear. Even after losin' Braun to the bright lights brand, it's nice to know that some things stay the same.”

 

“Do you keep in touch with him?” you asked.

 

Bray shook his head. “He doesn't answer the call anymore. Doesn't answer to me anymore, either. It's for the best, I suppose.” he replied cryptically. “He's no longer one of ours. He's got his own path, and I wish him all the luck in the world.”

 

“I'm sorry. I know it must be hard to lose a member of your family.”

 

Bray cocked his head to the side, studying you silently. After a few seconds you cocked your own head to the side, making him laugh when you mimicked his stern expression. “What a charmin' thing you are, my dear. I know I hardly need to tell you this, but you'll see us again soon.” Bray promised, settling his hat back on his head. “Enjoy your day.”

 

“What, no hug?” you said boldly, panicking a little when he turned back to you slowly. _Oh God this is how I get fired, talk about overstepping boundaries with the talent!_

 

“Of course, my dear. Anythin' for you.” Bray drawled, tugging you into a warm embrace. “All you have to do is ask, little lamb.”

 

...

 

A plan slowly formed in your mind over the week. You weren't sure where the idea had come from, but once it was there it wormed in and made itself at home. There was a Halloween party for the Smackdown roster and staff, and you were incredibly close to talking yourself into going for the first time. The only thing that you were really stuck on (besides the fact that you would probably make a fool of yourself again) was the fact that you lacked a costume.

 

After all, if you were going to make a fool of yourself you didn't want to do it in some gaudy, _itchy_ outfit.

 

It hit you like a bolt of lightning, early in the morning on Halloween. You still had Harper's shirt, washed and folded carefully in your suitcase. And it couldn't be _that_ hard to find a sheep mask, could it? You leaped out of bed, pulling on some clothes. You could blow this out of the water, _easily_.

 

After getting a hold of a cheap plastic mask at an overly-crowded party store, you spent a decent amount of time surfing the internet until you came across a way to tie Luke's shirt around you into a dress. That, paired with the soft knit leggings you'd worn the other night transformed you into a much happier lamb.

 

The anonymity the mask provided gave you the confidence to make your way through the throng of wrestling talent that resided in the hotel's convention room. After a little searching however, you were disheartened to note that Bray, Luke and Erick didn't appear to be in attendance.

 

You sat down and plopped your chin into your hands, propping your face up as you sadly watched everyone mingle and enjoy themselves. Fandango and Tyler were (of course) the most ornate of the bunch without resorting to their ring gear, unlike The Miz who had opted to wear his entrance coat. With Maryse was attached to his arm, naturally, dressed in a sparkling leotard. The two couples were currently in the middle of a heated argument on who they were supposed to be, and you heard more than a few “ _uggo_ ” comments.

 

Bliss rode in at some point on Baron's shoulders, the tall man clad in normal street clothes and the petite woman dressed like some kind of Valkyrie. Jack Swagger arrived late, wearing a somewhat ridiculously poor-fitting Captain America costume with Becky Lynch as Poison Ivy in tow. Swagger was in the middle of explaining to Mojo and Ryder (who were dressed as Diesel and Razor Ramon, respectively. Mojo's terrible wig had sent you into a fit of laughter) that he'd only been able to find a Captain America _muscle_ suit and had to resort to forcibly tearing the foam forms out of it mere minutes before the party ( _yeah I_ _ **know**_ _it lookth like a patriotic potato thack, thankth a lot for pointing it out_ ) when a large figure loomed behind him in the doorway.

 

Erick Rowan stalked into the room. Even with the mask over his face it was obvious that he was on a mission, and people gave him a wide berth as he paused to survey the crowd. Behind him came Luke and Bray, the latter lighting up with a wide smile upon seeing you.

 

“My dear! I didn't think you would come to the party! You never have before.” He sounded almost giddy, taking your hand and kissing it. You blushed furiously under your mask as Bray pulled you to your feet and into a hug.

 

“I like your costume.” Luke sounded almost shy, which was hysterical considering his size and usual temperament in the ring. He reached out and fingered over the bow you'd made with the sleeves of his shirt. “Looks...looks real nice on you.”

 

Erick tilted his head in that familiar way, sliding a hand down the muzzle of your plastic sheep mask before lightly patting the nose.

 

“Wyatt!” Ziggler yelled, interrupting...you weren't entirely sure _what_ , but it had been something. “No funny shit this year, got it?!”

 

“That remains to be seen. O captain, my captain.” Bray replied in that calm way of his, turning to face the blond man. “You keep your mouth shut and I promise you, there will be no problems this year.”

 

“How about you just keep your _freak flock_ under control, huh Wyatt? I don't even know why you keep coming to the parties, you're obviously not welcome.” Dolph spat angrily, the cup in his hand sloshing over as he gestured at Bray. “And what the fuck do you mean, 'captain', that's fucking Swagger. I'm-”

 

“You're Captain Peroxide.” Wyatt didn't smile so much as bare his teeth. The room started to feel colder. “All that bleach must have sank into your precious scalp, boy, for you to mouth off like this to me.”

 

“How fucking _dare you_.” Ziggler hissed, “You try some asinine stunt every _fucking_ year, you pulled the fucking disappearing act with Miz's little _fuck_ the other night and now-”

 

Luke cracked his knuckles and took a massive step forward to hoist Ziggler off the ground, his fingers tight on the other man's throat. Bray put a hand on Luke's arm, humming and then murmuring his name.

 

“You heard what he called our lamb.” Luke's voice was soft. Ziggler thrashed in his grip, making a choking noise.

 

“I did. I also know we're miles better than that garbage. Put him down. Let folks enjoy their night.” Bray seemed to focus on a point across the room. Following his line of sight you saw The Miz and Maryse, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “Perhaps we should leave, anyhow. Seems we're makin' folks a little nervous. My dear, will you tag along? Or stay and enjoy yourself?”

 

“Oh hell no, I'm with you guys.” you said hurriedly.

 

Erick chuckled behind his mask. Luke dropped Ziggler and fell into step beside you as Bray led the way out of the convention room.

 

“My dear, I know that asking you to come up to our room is...considered a li'l forward. But I assume from your attire you have somethin' that you need to say. Perhaps somethin' that all of us need to hear.” Bray said thoughtfully. “No harm will come to you if you refuse the invitation, of course. We're not as backwoods as people think.”

 

_Something that all of us need to hear._

 

His words resounded in your mind. You chose to stay silent, just nodding and then leaning into Erick when he put an arm around your shoulders. Bray pressed the elevator button.

 

Nobody, not even Bray, spoke in the elevator. It was almost like they were worried about scaring you off. Once you arrived on the correct floor, you offered one hand to Rowan and the other to Harper, waiting patiently while Bray unlocked their room. Erick pulled his mask up and did the same to Luke over your head. You tilted your face and closed your eyes when one of them (or maybe both of them) untied your mask and slipped it off.

 

“Speak to us, my dear.” Bray said as the door shut behind you, sounding almost reverent. “Speak your mind. Tell us what it is that you need from us.” He still looked the same. Loudly-patterned Hawaiian shirt, battered hat, just all-around unassuming. But there was a new gravity to him, a seriousness that you hadn't seen before.

 

_What you need..._

 

“Hold me, please?” you asked quietly, “All of you. Please.” You weren't sure where the need came from. It was suddenly there though, burning bright and urgent. You _needed_ this, needed to be embraced and made to feel like you were worth something to someone, anyone.

 

“We _do_ work best together.” Bray smiled, “and you did ask so nicely.” He opened his arms, pulling you into a fierce hug. Luke pressed himself against your back, resting his chin on your shoulder. Rowan wrapped around you from the side, anchoring the four of you together firmly. “What do you need from us?” Bray asked again, softer this time.

 

“I...” You didn't know how to ask. There was no easy way to say what you needed, no simple explanation.

 

Erick of all people saved you, moving so his mouth was right beside your ear. “Do you need us?” His facial hair brushed against your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. You swallowed hard.

 

“Ask, little lamb. All you have to do is ask.” Bray said huskily. “We are at your disposal.” Blue eyes stared into your own. You were almost worried he could read your thoughts, his gaze was that intense.

 

“Please,” you managed to say. Somehow, _somehow_ that was enough to get your point across. Luke mouthed over your neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the skin and getting a whimper out of you. 

 

Bray chewed his lower lip, watching Harper caress you with his mouth. Then he went to one knee, his fingers seeking out the waistband of your leggings beneath your dress and slowly rolling them down. Everything about his motions was unhurried. You abruptly realized you were being savored, and it sparked a wave of heat through your body. Erick's fingers slid down over your stomach, hooking into your panties and dragging them down a little bit.

 

On the other side of you, Luke did the same thing, coaxing your panties down over the curve of your hip to rest tightly across your thighs.

 

“Please tell us how they look, Bray.” Harper requested. “Tell us.” Erick nodded in agreement, making you blush.

 

“Oh boys, it's a sight.” Bray rasped, sliding his fingers up the insides of your legs to drag the panties down further. “Our little lamb is ready and waiting to be worshiped. With tongues we worship, with hands and bodies we will worship the lamb.” He looked up at you. “Will you let us worship, my dear? Will you accept our praise, given freely? You can revoke your consent at any time and we _will_ stop. No questions, no tricks.”

 

You took a deep breath, assessing the situation you had landed yourself in. Hotel room, three guys. One of whom may or may not be the leader of a cult and possibly the wielder of somewhat... _fantastic_ powers. 

 

Asking to  _worship_ you.

 

“I accept,” you said softly, and then cried out when Bray brought his mouth to your core.

 

Luke groaned his approval, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Love them into the  _ground_ , Bray.” he crooned. “Give them what they need.”

 

Erick rumbled wordlessly, sliding a hand down over your thigh to tug your legs open wider. Bray looked up at you, blue eyes firmly locked with your own.  _Are you alright? Is this alright?_ You nodded your head in a daze and you felt him smile against you.  _Good_ . Fingers joined his tongue, and Luke's hand cupped your breast through the soft plaid fabric that covered it. 

 

“You look wonderful in my shirt.” the brown-haired man murmured. “I like what you've done with it. Bray and Erick do too.”

 

You could barely focus on what he was saying, your head lolling back onto his shoulder as Bray worked you apart with his mouth and hands. Luke kissed you gently, seeming to realize that you were becoming overwhelmed.

 

“Easy. We've got you.” Rowan's fingers slid down your arm to lace with your own, letting you brace yourself against him. Bray hummed softly, making you writhe over him as the vibrations worked through your cunt.

 

“Please-!” you begged, arching your back. Luke wrapped an arm around your midsection and Erick caught your thigh again, holding you still so Bray could finish you for the first time. When you came your eyes closed of their own accord, your body going limp in Luke and Erick's grip as the sensations washed over you in a rush. You felt safe and loved but not _sated_. You needed more; the need had receded but it was still _there_ , all white-hot and anxious under your skin. 

 

You moaned pleadingly, carding your fingers through Bray's hair as he got to his feet. His beard had a shiny coating of your slick around his mouth and the sight made your already-shaking legs tremble harder. Bray himself looked a little rumpled, his hair a mess and eyes bright with wonder. “That was beautiful, lamb. Thank you so much for your gift.” he whispered, sounding like you had given him the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Bray, I need-” Bray's mouth on yours swallowed your words, and you whimpered when you tasted yourself on his lips.

 

“Will you grant us another gift, my dear? Will you allow me to worship you again?” he asked, waiting for your consent a second time before gesturing to Erick and Luke. “Lay them down. Our lamb has endured so much to get to us. We must cherish them,” Bray ordered, “for it is obvious that they cherish us as much as we do them.”

 

Erick had picked you up bodily the second Bray mentioned it, a hand cradling the back of your neck as he meandered to the bed and carefully set you down. He slid your dress up on one side and pressed a tender kiss to the area Ziggler had bruised almost a week ago. Luke wrapped you in a hug after Rowan was done, kissing your forehead and then walking two fingers down your stomach to slip into your pussy. You gasped and rocked back as he teased your clit with his thumb, muttering in your ear about how  _tight_ you were, how  _good_ you felt.

 

Erick finally tugged Luke's hand away, giving you a second to catch your breath before Bray was slowly,  _so slowly_ sinking into you. You cried out, your fingers digging into the intricate ink work on his shoulders as he came to a halt. “My God,” he groaned, “what a marvel you are. Takin' all of me, easy as you please. Holy hell my dear, holy fuckin' hell.”

 

The need thrummed through your body even stronger than before and you clung to Bray tightly, whispering  _please please more please_ .

 

_Don't worry, we've got you._

 

Bray arched his back, his eyes searching your own as he thrust into you.  _Are you alright? Is this alright?_ Luke's fingers slipped down to work your clit in tight circles; Erick took your hand in his own and pressed your knuckles to his lips. You nodded, unable to help the excited noise you made when Harper kissed you. It got a shudder out of Bray, his body tight over you as the three of them worked together desperately to get you to come. 

 

Bray had gone surprisingly quiet, moaning through gritted teeth when you rolled your hips up to meet his cock. Rowan had taken over on your clit, his method entirely different from Luke's but no less effective for its difference. Harper played with your breasts through the shirt, thumbing over your peaks and grinning when you whimpered at the sensation. He started just barely grazing the pads of his fingers across your breasts, teasing you while Bray quickened his pace.

 

“Will you come again for us, little lamb?” Luke asked. Erick bit down softly on the shell of your ear. “Will you let us give you completion?” Harper carried on, fingers tracing small circles on your breasts. Rowan groaned when you shuddered up into his palm, your hips bucking against Bray wildly as you started to come again. You gave a loud cry, fisting your hands in the sheets beneath you when Bray grasped your hips and his thrusts turned sloppy.

 

You had to close your eyes, the visual stimulation overwhelming. Erick smoothed your hair back from your forehead, hands gentle on you. Luke kissed your cheek, praising you quietly for how  _good_ you did, how  _beautiful_ you were like this.

 

“You feel so wonderful, my dear, I wish this could last forever-!” Bray choked out, driving his cock into you the last few times he could manage before coming hard. His arms shook on either side of your head and his chest heaved visibly beneath his baggy shirt. He ducked his head, panting as he came to a stop with a soft groan of _oh God_. “What a gift we were given in you, my dear.” he sighed, cupping your face and kissing you sweetly.

 

The frantic need in your skin was finally gone, leaving you relaxed on the bed. Erick tucked himself into your side, stroking your hair. Luke slowly undid the bow on your shirt-turned-dress, his face pinking up again as he offered you another one of his shirts to sleep in. Erick propped you up so you could slip it on, your strength gone out the window.

 

“Thank you.” you whispered.

 

Luke nodded, smiling. “Anything for you, little lamb.”

 

The four of you situated yourselves on the bed, eventually ending up in a sort of loose embrace with you in the middle. Bray's hand caressed down your side, making you shiver and arch your hips.

 

“She would have loved you, my dear.” he said softly.

 

“Who?” you asked sleepily. All you remembered after that was the press of lips against your forehead, and someone humming a song that felt _very_ familiar...

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: For choking, dubious consent, attempted rape and the usage of intercourse/rape as a threat.]

Erick was injured and Luke was despondent. Ever since Randy Orton had reappeared on the scene it was like Bray couldn’t get enough of the shiny new toy he’d been gifted. Luke confided in you more and more since Bray was a little _preoccupied_ , admitting that he didn’t trust Orton in their family at all.

 

“ _He makes me nervous_.”

 

You could understand his fear, all anyone had to do was _look_ at Orton to understand. His lineage of titles and vicious methods were written all over his body.

 

You didn’t care much for Randy yourself, if you were being totally honest. He had a strange habit of watching you when he thought no one was looking, his head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed. Unlike when Luke and Erick did it though, Randy was obviously sizing you up.

 

It bothered you to the point that you told Luke about it, who then told Bray about it. You had never heard Bray speak so harshly to Luke, but it seemed his patience was wearing thin with the other man.

 

“ _He’s a conquerin’_ _ **oaf**_ _, my brother. The serpent has his quirks but without Braun and with Erick still recoverin’ we_ _ **need**_ _a strong, directable beast that will fill in. Stop_ _ **worryin’**_ _so much, Harper._ ”

 

You hated the rift that grew between Luke and Bray as the weeks marched on, as Bray spent more and more time with Randy. Bray had Randy wrapped around his finger, so it seemed, going so far as to have the man swear not to touch you, “ _As long as you are the master, Bray_.” The phrasing of Randy’s promises of fealty made you _incredibly_ nervous, though. Because…

 

What would happen if something went wrong?

 

He may have promised not to touch you but that just seemed to make Randy watch you all the more, the stare of a hungry predator your nigh-constant companion. You overheard he and Bray speaking one night and your blood ran cold as Orton ranted about not being involved in the worship sessions with the lamb.

 

“Whatever _that_ even is! Don’t you trust me? Haven’t I served you well? Why keep secrets from me, Bray? Aren’t I part of your family?”

 

“My child, you still have much to learn.” Bray’s voice was so quiet. “Our worship of our lamb is not some cheap ritual, some table-knocking séance or stabbing pins into cloth. It is a binding of _everything_ that we are to everything that we could be. An experience of heaven on earth, a way to touch _God_ in every form.” He sounded almost sad.

 

“Why can’t I engage in it, then? Aren’t I ready?”

 

“There is immense misery in you, boy. The damage you would cause could be irreparable and I am _not_ willin’ to take that chance.” Bray said firmly. “You must give it _time_. Time to let the dark in your soul abate, instead of fester like a cancer. You don’t understand-”

 

“ _You_ put the darkness there in the first fucking place!” Randy exploded. “Playing mind games, always with your fucking mind games! Or did you _forget_ that part, _master_ _?_ ”

 

Your skin crawled at the notion of Orton putting his hands on you like Erick was permitted to, or Luke or Bray. You definitely hadn’t signed up for _that_. The thing that really got you was the fact that he seemed to believe he _deserved_ to be included right from the start. Although from what you’d heard through the locker room, that was par for the course when it came to Randy.

 

You weren’t sure how much Bray had told him about what they would do to you. Hopefully, whatever Randy’s _game_ was, it wasn’t long term enough for it to matter to him.

 

…

 

You wound the cable slowly and carefully across your palm, down over your elbow and back up again. You and the other wranglers would take shifts with cord winding and unfortunately, it was your turn. It had been a long, action-packed night but the end was in sight. You yawned widely, wrapping the velcro strip around the bundle of cable. Put it in the crate, grab the next tangled mess, rinse and repeat.

 

If there _were_ footsteps, you didn’t hear them. Somebody suddenly grabbed you from behind and wrapped the cable around your throat to kill your scream, grunting in your ear when you started to struggle.

 

They didn’t _say_ anything and you couldn’t get your head back any further without giving them unrestricted access to your neck, so you couldn’t even try to see who it was. All you could deduce is that they were wearing a hoodie; sleeves covered their arms and the zipper dug into your spine when they tightened their grip.

 

Your vision began going spotty and you fought harder, kicking your legs and reaching up to try and rake your fingers across the face of _whoever_ it was. To no avail though, you felt your body crumple, your lungs starved for air, and you surrendered to the beckoning blackness without even meaning to.

 

…somebody had taken your hand, stroking it gently. There was a soft voice, quietly humming and then it faded to nothing. You dimly heard Luke talking but you couldn’t understand what he was saying. The cable around your neck loosened, twisted, and then was slowly unwrapped. Oxygen flooded your body and you almost passed out again, just barely clinging to consciousness.

 

“He’s still here, see! I told you!” That was Randy. He sounded furious.

 

“Luke what have you _done?_ ” Bray was quieter. A hand caressed your forehead. “Get away from them, _don’t_ touch them! I _trusted_ you, _they_ trusted you! How could you… _why_ would you do somethin’ so malicious, Harper? _Answer me!_ ” Bray demanded.

 

“I found them like this! Do you seriously think that-”

 

“When Randy told me of your treachery I didn’t want to believe it, Luke. ‘Not one of mine,’ I said, but apparently I was very, _very_ wrong.” Bray spat, “ _why_ , Harper?”

 

You started to get feeling back in the tips of your fingers, and you reached blindly for Bray.

 

“My dear, my dear, what has he done to you?” Bray murmured. “Are you still with us, little lamb?”

 

You struggled mightily to open your eyes, hardly managing it. Luke looked frantic with worry, twisting his plaid shirt in his hands. Randy was hovering over Bray’s shoulder, still in his ring trunks. You coughed, slowly becoming aware of the ache in your chest. “I–”

 

“Save your strength, kiddo.” Randy grunted, moving to grab Luke by the neck of his tank top. Luke didn’t struggle, just bowed his head and waited for the punch that dropped him to his knees. You made a noise of distress, fingers scrabbling frantically over Bray’s arm as you tried to pull yourself upright. _Luke!_

 

“Hold it, Randy. Easy. _Not_ in front of the lamb.” Bray scolded, cradling your body to his chest and then getting to his feet. “We are taught that mercy is the best punishment. To permit someone to live with their sins.” He sounded so cold, like he wasn’t even talking about a real person, a person that he called his _brother_.

 

“Bray-” A coughing fit rattled your body.

 

“Not now, my dear. You’re safe. Just rest.” Bray kissed your forehead, murmuring something under his breath.

 

The bone-tired sensation struck so quickly, your eyes sliding shut practically of their own volition. Tears trickled down your cheeks. You weren’t really sure why you were crying, but it seemed appropriate.

 

…

 

Luke resurfaced three nights later, tapping on your bedroom window.

 

You rolled over at the noise and almost fell out of bed when you saw the shadowy figure at the window, squeaking in surprise. “It’s just me, lamb.” Luke reassured you through the glass.

 

You quickly got up, moving to unlock and open the window. “What are you doing?!” You scolded as he carefully climbed over the windowsill. “If Randy catches you-”

 

“I’ve already taken my licks from that shithead, thanks though.” Luke grunted. His face was still a mess of fading, greenish bruises. “The first one was free, second one will be on him. How you healing?” He asked, gesturing to the marks on your neck.

 

“Bray says they’ll fade.” You self-consciously pulled your shirt up a little.

 

“Look, you _know_ it wasn’t me that did that, right?” Luke mumbled after a minute of awkwardly staring at the floor. “I swear up and down, on anything you want, it _wasn’t_ me. Randy said you wanted me and-and I found you lying on the ground, cable around your neck. I…I thought you were dead for a second.” He admitted. “I was just…I was in shock, I dropped to my knees and got that shit off your throat and you were breathing but I-”

 

“Why did you let Randy clobber you, then?” You asked in confusion.

 

“Bray approved it.” Luke gave you a sad little smile, made even sadder by the state of his face. “If I’m _that_ bad of a brother that he believed the snake over me with hardly a second of thought, I probably deserved to take that punishment.”

 

“You’re…” You shook your head, thoroughly irritated. “So fucking ridiculous. You didn’t _deserve_ to get your butt handed to you if you didn’t _do_ anything, Luke. And I don’t think you’re the one that did it.”

 

“Oh I know I’m not the one, but if Bray thinks I am, it’s probably easier for-” Luke paused, cocking his head and pressing a finger to his lips. You tilted your head as well, swallowing hard when you heard the barest shuffle of steps in the carpeted hallway.

 

_Shit_.

 

Luke lunged for your closet door. The sight of the tall man folding himself into the cramped space would have been funny at any other time, but all you could think about was what Randy might do to him if he caught him here. You moved to the window, your hands shaking on the sash as you fumbled with the lock.

 

Your bedroom door creaked open, the noise sending a chill down your spine. “Hey kiddo.” Randy said quietly. “Thought I heard something, figured I’d check in. What are you doing?”

 

“I um. It was hot earlier so I left the window open but now I’m cold, was just trying to…” You trailed off as a large hand closed over your own. “You know you’re not supposed to touch me, Orton.”

 

“I’ll shut it for you. Don’t want anything getting in.” Randy’s smile was downright unnerving. You stepped back silently while he closed the window and locked it again with one hand. “Now, here’s something I don’t understand.” Randy sounded genuinely confused. “What’s so fucking special about you? Why _you?_ I mean yeah, you’re fuckable, but that can’t be all.”

 

You hated how close he was, hated that he hadn’t let go of your hand. “Please, Randy. You’re _not_ supposed to _touch_ me.” You reiterated firmly.

 

He ignored you, his fingers digging into your wrist tighter and tighter. “Their _little lamb._ ” Randy spat. “The way Bray talks about you, you’d think you were made of solid gold. It did take me a while to figure out that you were who he was talking about when he rambled about that lamb shit. So what, you guys have some giant hillbilly orgie or something, a guy in every hole, right?”

 

You slapped him across the face, startling not only him but also yourself. You realized your breath was coming in jerky pants; your whole body felt hot. You were _furious_. “How _dare_ you.”

 

Randy’s look turned ugly and you flinched when he raised his hand. “Psh, that’s what I thought. You talk a big game, even though all you are is the resident crazy-cult _landing_ _strip_. Shit, how lonely _were_ you that you’d take an offer like _that?_ ” He smirked.

 

He’d struck a nerve with that one. You felt all the fight drain out of you, leaving you with your shoulders slumped. “Go away, Orton.” You said softly.

 

His hand caught your chin and he pulled your face up. “I know Harper was here. You tell him the next time you see him, that you’re _mine_ and Bray’s now.” Randy growled.

 

“I can revoke my consent at any time. Bray said that I could.” You whispered, your heart sinking when Randy shook his head.

 

“Not with _me_ , kiddo. And if you do, I’ll _revoke_ that belt from your master. You know, the one he’s worked _so_ hard to get. You don’t want _that_ , now do you?” Randy practically _cooed_ , his hand brushing the hair back from your face in a mockery of a tender gesture. He then grabbed a handful of hair at the back of your head, forcing you to look up at him again. “ _Got it?_ ”

 

You bit back the whimper you wanted to let out and glared defiantly back at him, not saying a damn thing. He released you after a few tense seconds, backing away. “Sleep good, little lamb.” His grin made your stomach feel queasy.

 

You sat on the edge of your bed after the door closed, doing your best to stop from shaking. You felt Luke’s weight settle onto the bed beside you, his hand hovering nervously over your shoulder.

 

“May I touch you?” He asked, carefully gathering you up into a hug when you nodded. You couldn’t help your tears then and Luke made a noise in his throat, stroking the back of your head. “Shh, I’ll think of something. I’m not gonna’ let him do that to you. If Bray loses the belt, he loses it. He wouldn’t _want_ to keep it at the cost of your consent.” Luke reasoned. “It would tear him up on the inside. I…I don’t want that. I don’t want Orton to hurt you _or_ Bray. I’ll think of something.” He said firmly. “I promise.”

 

You just nodded helplessly into his shirt.

 

…

 

Luke’s plan was apparently, “ _be as much of a pain in the ass to Randy as possible_ ”, the bearded man returning at a house show two days later to batter Orton with a chair. Bray railed at Harper, who played the aloof, smug character that seemed almost a mockery of Orton’s own.

 

“ _Why have you strayed from me, my brother? Why do you torment your Family?_ ”

 

Luke offered no answers, simply sliding out of the ring and sauntering off. He continued to make a nuisance of himself, popping up at the most inopportune times to cost Randy his matches, making a fool out of the Viper every chance he could.

 

Bray was confused and hurt, continuing to try and reach out to Harper. Randy however was _furious_ , the anger constantly simmering under the surface and getting the best of him whenever Luke made an appearance. Bray attempted to instruct Orton, tried to redirect some of his rage to no avail.

 

Randy was kept so busy being paranoid about Luke you seemed to have fallen by the wayside, and you heaved a sigh of relief for every night that passed without him mentioning ‘worshiping the lamb’. If you were lucky maybe he would forget the whole thing.

 

“I don’t understand.” Bray said softly one night.

 

You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. It was your shift to deal with winding the cords yet again, and you were currently struggling to get some forgotten article of clothing out of the bottom of the crate so you could put more cable bundles into it. “What?”

 

He gestured vaguely around. “Luke. Why won’t he come home? Why is he like this? I…he is the prodigal son and I would welcome him back with open arms an’ yet he hasn’t come back. We lost Braun. Erick’s recuperatin’. I _need_ him here an’ he’s just toyin’ with Randy. He won’t talk to me, _why?_ ” Bray asked.

 

You finally got the black fabric free, shaking it out absently and then your motions slowed. It was a hoodie, filthy from being stuffed in the bottom of the crate and hauled in and out on the road. But it was a _black_ _hoodie_.

 

With the RKO symbol on it.

 

You froze with the hoodie in your hands, _that_ night dashing to the forefront of your mind. Luke had been in his plaid shirt. Randy had been in his trunks. But the sweatshirt he’d worn to the ring…

 

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to say something to Bray. Here was your proof to get Luke off the hook! Randy must have known that you’d at least seen the hoodie, he probably had tried to get rid of it and then-!

 

Your excitement was cut short by Randy rounding the corner. You were starting to wonder whether his face had any other look besides _constipated_. You quickly closed your mouth and stuffed the hoodie back into the crate.

 

Randy’s eyes flicked down to the sleeve hanging out of the crate, and then up to yours. _He knows, he knows I know!_ Your brain screamed. You did your best to carry on like nothing unusual had happened, taking the next loop of cable and starting the slow task of winding.

 

“Bray. Master.” Randy said, abruptly honey-voiced.

 

Bray instantly looked up, giving the other man a tired smile. “Yes, sorry. I was in my own head.”

 

“I…am I ready? Please. Please, we _need_ to be…uh, united if your victory is going to be assured.” Orton begged.

 

Your stomach started to feel queasy. _Oh no_. Bray looked thoughtful, climbing down off the stack of shippers and laying a hand on Randy’s shoulder. “My child, there is still such terrible darkness in you–”

 

“But the lamb is…well, according to _you_ the lamb is the purest thing in the world. Wouldn’t that kind of purity be beneficial?” Randy was grasping at straws. You took grim satisfaction in knowing that he was unsettled by all this.

 

“I am not the master of the lamb. They choose their own. Isn’t that right, my dear?” Bray looked to you and you hastily shoved your hands into your pockets, trying to hide how hard the rest of you was shaking, trying to hide how loudly you wanted to shout _no, no, a thousand times no!_

 

Randy was watching you closely, his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his lips. You finally mustered up a weak, “o-of course, Bray,” your voice squeaking slightly.

 

“My dear are you alright? You sound like you’re comin’ down with somethin’.”

 

The ride to the compound was near-silent. Nausea bubbled up in your throat every time you thought about what was going to happen. Luke’s words came back to you, offering some small comfort. “ _If Bray loses the belt, he loses it. He wouldn’t_ _ **want**_ _to keep it at the cost of your consent._ ” Could _you_ live with that, though? Were you strong enough to endure what would come? Could you even manage to be convincing? At least enough so that Bray wouldn’t call the whole thing off. What sort of sacrifice was Bray’s happiness worth to you? He had given you a family, which in turn gave you affection, support and stability.

 

And then of course, there was the other side of it. In refusing Randy, you would also refuse Bray. If only you could get Bray alone, away from Orton for five minutes so you could _explain!_ Explain Luke’s belligerence, your own terror. Surely Bray would see your side of it. Not to mention maybe he’d rip Randy apart for trying to _strangle you_. Why _had_ Randy tried to…

 

Of course, to get Luke out of the picture. He’d _framed_ him, it had all been a set up to get Bray to turn on him. With Luke gone, there was no one to take up Bray’s time, no one to save him from the slow poison that was Randy. You felt so _stupid_.

 

Randy’s eagerness was practically a tangible being, the muscular man chomping at the bit as Bray lovingly stripped you of your clothes. You wondered momentarily what it must be like to believe that this level of _assault_ was the way to make someone obey. Orton obviously sought to break you in the most humiliating way he could think of, so that he could carry on weaseling underneath Bray’s skin totally uninhibited and keep you in fear of more ‘punishments’ in this same vein. The fact that Bray would be present during this just added a chip to his ever-growing pile, ensured that you wouldn’t struggle.

 

Bray was all kindness and soft words against your ear but you couldn’t focus, could barely muster up any kind of noises in response to his touches.

 

“ _You’re_ _ **mine**_ _and Bray’s now_.”

 

The moment finally came, when Bray urged you to lay down on the bed. You closed your eyes, breath coming in short, panicky gasps. You heard the rustle of clothing and you knew, you _knew_ that Randy was getting undressed. The fear built in your chest, you prayed for Luke to come crashing through the window or Erick to come in fists flying, something, _anything_ , but no, there was no help for you here. Just you and Bray and the man who was trying to destroy your family from the inside out.

 

_You_ needed to be strong right now, because _you_ would not let that happen.

 

You felt Randy’s weight come down on the bed beside you, Bray still softly kissing you, teasing your body with his fingers. But nothing could distract you from the monster next to you. _Do it for Bray_. You told yourself as Randy forced your legs open. _Do it for Erick._ Randy’s hands greedily groped at your thighs, nails raking over the skin. _Do it for Luke_. Everything felt _wrong_ and _bad_.

 

_Do it for your family_.

 

Abruptly you were struck with the need to vomit. _Now_. “Bray-!” You gasped, gesturing to the trash can next to the bed. Bray _immediately_ stopped and picked it up, looking concerned.

 

“My dear, are you-?”

 

The meager contents of your stomach came back up and you retched loudly. You felt Randy flinch and then he moved away. You wanted to cry with relief, a few tears squeezing their way out as you puked.

 

Bray stroked your hair, trying to soothe you. “Oh my dear, I knew you weren’t feelin’ well. How brave you were to try an’ carry on for us.” He murmured.

 

“For _fuck’s_ sake Bray, I was about to-” Randy began.

 

“No, we need to stop. They’re not well, Randy. I offer no apologies here. There is no ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ when you don’t want or are unable to engage in this.” Bray said firmly.

 

Randy snarled and you trembled all over. You felt hot and sick and you just wanted to hide underneath a rock for five hundred years.

 

“You have somethin’ to say, Orton?” Bray was deadly serious, his hand never ceasing that back and forth motion through your hair.

 

“Well I was…looking forward to this. You sure I can’t just-”

 

“ _Randy_.”

 

“ _What_ , it isn’t like I’m putting my dick in their mouth! Bottom parts work just fine, why can’t I-”

 

“What you’re _suggestin’_ is somethin’ I will never be party to. Get out.” Bray snapped. You closed your eyes again, resting your forehead on the edge of the trash can. “I said, _get. Out_.”

 

“You fucked up, kiddo.” Randy sneered, making you heave again. “You know what happens now.”

 

“ _Randy!_ ” Bray stood, clenching his fists. “I suggest you obey, lest there be something heavier on your soul.”

 

“Oh there’s no worry about _that_ , master. Enjoy your evening.” Orton got dressed quickly and slammed the door when he left.

 

You started to cry, hysterical, gulping sobs that left you breathless. Bray urged you into his lap so he could hold you tight, rocking you back and forth like a small child. “My dear, I’m so sorry you don’t feel well.” He apologized, just making you cry harder. The nausea had vanished with Randy, leaving you feeling more heartsick than anything else.

 

“I’m sorry.” You finally choked out. “I’m sorry Bray. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t-”

 

“You’re _sick_ , it’s not necessary, my dear. You never need to apologize for that.”

 

“No I mean I _literally_ could not do it, I’ve been p-panicking so hard about it, I-I couldn’t.”

 

“Panicking?”

 

“Randy was the one who attacked me.” You felt your heart break. _Say goodbye to your belt, Bray. I ruined everything._ “He framed Luke to get him away from you, to isolate you. He wants…he said if I didn’t, he would…” Your voice kept petering out as you thought about the threats. “I didn’t want you to lose your belt because of me, I thought I would be okay. I don’t know why I started puking. C…Call Randy back, if you call him back maybe he’ll still-”

 

“Lamb if…you wouldn’t lie to me, I know you wouldn’t.” Bray’s whole body went still. “You’ve been dealin’ with this by yourself?”

 

“Luke has been running interference. He figured if he kept Randy off balance, he wouldn’t…Luke was trying to keep me safe. I couldn’t tell you, Bray. I–” Your words were cut off by Bray growling.

 

“That _snake_ , drivin’ a wedge between my family an’ I! What kind of leader am I, that you were scared to come to me about this?” He asked, seeming infuriated with himself. “Where is Luke? Do you have any way of gettin’ in touch with him? I-I need him here. My dear, I can’t believe that you would have endured Orton just so I could keep some material possession. I…you truly are such a selfless lamb.”

 

“You worked so h-hard for it, though!” You hiccupped, rubbing your eyes.

 

“It’s meaningless in the long run, my dear. Just simple shine for the masses to latch onto.” Bray dismissed his hard work with nothing but a casual wave of his hand. “Orton and I were destined to do battle. I had thought we would fight with a bit more respect to spread between us, but knowin’ what I do now…”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I need to find Luke.”

 

…

 

You would never understand how some of these _charisma vacuums_ managed to convince a camera crew to come with them and stream their antics to an arena. You saw Randy’s face pop up on the Jumbotron and you huffed, bending your head and making sure that all your cables were in order at ringside.

 

Randy’s voice washed over you, you weren’t really paying attention to what he was saying. You were more than used to the way people would ramble with a camera on them.

 

“… _resting place of Sister Abigail._ ”

 

Your head jerked up so quickly you heard your neck pop in protest. Bray looked horrified, kneeling in the ring with his arms outstretched to the giant screen across from him. “Randy, _no!_ ” He yelled over the rising murmur of the crowd. “Don’t do this, _please!_ ”

 

That awful grin spread across Randy’s mouth as he held up a can of gasoline. Your eyes widened. What was he _doing_ , had he completely lost it?!

 

Bray started _weeping_ like a child, his arms still reaching to the screen. He begged Randy to reconsider as Orton poured a trail of gasoline around the chair that had always rocked by itself, the one out in the shed. You had accepted it without question when Bray had shown it to you, feeling oddly comforted by the slow, methodical motion. You would never dare to sit in it, though.

 

You were in shock, just watching while Orton struck a match and ranted about never being accepted into the family, about how Bray would hear Abigail shriek one more time as she _burned_. Then, the Viper dropped the match.

 

Bray completely _lost_ it and you suddenly couldn’t breathe as flames licked hungrily up the sides of the shed. You could _smell_ the smoke, feel the heat pressing down on you like a huge hand. A terrified scream rang in your ears and then Bray was dragging you to your feet, clinging to you fiercely and sobbing, “ _no, please no!_ ” into your hair.

 

_You_ were the one screaming, you realized faintly, right before you passed out.

 

…

 

“…gonna’ be okay.” Luke’s voice brought you back around, a gentle pressure on your wrist.

 

“I… _We_ can’t lose them, Luke. I’m…dammit, I’m so sorry, my brother. If only-”

 

“Hey, you didn’t know. It looked bad. You were just trying to keep them safe. Don’t worry about it.”

 

You opened your eyes. “We have to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk.” Your throat was so dry, you had to swallow a few times before you could get the words out.

 

Luke chuckled, squeezing your hand. “Welcome back, little lamb.”

 

“Christ, he nearly ended you.” Bray said softly, running gentle fingers over your cheek. “Our strong lamb.”

 

“What happened? I’m sorry I screamed, I didn’t even know I was the one making the noise.” You whispered.

 

Bray shared a look with Luke and then sighed heavily. “Randy burned down something I hold very dear, _we_ hold very dear.”

 

“Abigail’s chair?”

 

“It was far more than that, but in a nutshell, yes. We…we could have lost you, lamb. No belt is worth that. I’ve told Randy I’ll fight him, on the grandest stage. He is so ordinary, he craves the fanfare just like the rest of these tiny folk.” Bray snorted. “I will fight, and I will lose. But I will also put the fear of ancients in that _boy_ , and that will lay this ugly business to rest.”

 

“But your belt-!”

 

“I already told you it means damn little to me. Useless shine. All it does is give me a higher platform to preach from.” Bray reached across you to put a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You two and Erick, _you_ are what matters to me. I’m sorry I was so enraptured with the speed and strength of the serpent.” Bray looked even more serious than usual. “I swear I will never doubt you again, my brother.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that, Bray.” Luke leaned over to bump his forehead into Bray’s. You sat up, wiggling when Luke put an arm around your shoulders and nudged his nose against your own. “Bray mentioned…of course, this is if _you’re_ amenable, he told me what Orton tried to do. Bray said that I may worship you.” Luke looked almost _shy_. “Bray will be there. And as usual, you can revoke your consent at any time. You know I’ll stop.”

 

“We could have lost you, my dear. I thought we had, for a minute.” Bray added. “We would beg for reassurance.”

 

“I can say no?” You needed to ask, even if you felt dumb for doing so.

 

Bray looked perturbed. “Of course, always. There is no benefit in forced worship, in intimidation. Only in freely given praise. In thankful respect an’ honor will we find our blessin’, my dear.”

 

“We would never…we’re not here to hurt you. We love you.” Luke said simply.

 

Your breath caught in your throat at how matter-of-factly he stated their affection, like it was a totally normal thing. You felt tears well up in your eyes and you quickly ducked your head to hide them.

 

“Lamb.” Bray murmured, tucking a hand underneath your chin to tug it back up. “There will _never_ be another situation like what happened with Orton as long as I draw breath. That I _promise_ you.”

 

“I never thought puking would get me out of a tight space.” You managed to joke, brushing the tears away.

 

Bray shook his head, not seeming to find the humor in the situation. “I’m so sorry, my dear.”

 

“I just didn’t want to let you down.” You confessed quietly after an awkward minute of silence. “I didn’t…if there was a way for me to help keep you safe…”

 

“ _That_ price was too high, lamb. We _are_ very grateful that you were willin’ to go to that length without even bein’ asked, _an’_ with no reward of your own in sight. It’s…it’s a mighty comfort to know how selfless you are.” Bray took your hand in his own, kissing your palm and then your wrist. “Let us take you home, lamb. Let us worship you as you deserve.”

 

“We’re your family and we will protect you as fiercely as you would protect us.” Luke squeezed your hand again. “Just like she would have.”

 

Tears threatened to overwhelm you again as Bray helped you up and you leaned into the larger man for a minute, just letting yourself be held. Luke wrapped his arms around you from behind while you laid your head on Bray’s chest. “Sleep, lamb. We’ll wake you when we’re home.” Bray promised, kissing your forehead and murmuring into your hair, “Rest, and fear no more.”

 

You obediently closed your eyes, used now to the tugging sensation of sleep that drew you into its own warm embrace.

 

A voice calling your name roused you from the doze you’d fallen into and you mumbled, “Five more minutes, m’ still dreaming.”

 

“Rise an’ shine, my dear. It is time.” Fingers stroked through your hair and you hummed, snuggling into the warm body beside you.

 

Luke’s laugh was husky in your ear, hand resting gently on the skin exposed where your shirt rode up. So different from Orton. But then, you hardly needed them to touch you to know that they were different from Randy. Luke’s beard tickled across the skin of your neck, kisses pressed to the area making you giggle. You felt him smile against the back of your neck and you reached down to cover his hand on your hip, twining your fingers through his.

 

“I’m okay.” You answered the unspoken question, opening your eyes to Bray looking at you with a concerned expression. “I know it’s you guys. You would never hurt me.”

 

Bray’s face softened and he kissed your forehead, hands working on unzipping your sweatshirt. You were immensely grateful that they’d left your clothes on until you woke up. You didn’t even want to _think_ about what waking up naked might have been like if you weren’t prepared for it.

 

Luke unbuttoned your pants, sliding them down to your knees so you could kick them off. He hesitated when it came to your panties, like he was waiting for permission.

 

“Absolutely.” You said firmly, wiggling your hips back at him. You heard Luke’s sharp intake of breath and you were almost positive that you’d surprised him with your resounding consent. Bray smiled at you gratefully and you kissed him, kneading your fingers into his undershirt sweetly.

 

“I should have known somethin’ was wrong when it came to…” Bray paused, clearing his throat. “You’re never distant when it comes to worship and yet that night-”

 

“Please, don’t make me think about that right n _-ah_ , mm, hi Luke.” You said breathlessly, whimpering when his fingers spread your pussy open and started gently sliding back and forth over your slick folds.

 

“How are you already so _wet?_ ” Luke growled, sounding _more_ than satisfied. “Accepting our worship willingly. Fuck. _Fuck_ , Bray, we’re so lucky.”

 

“Don’t I know it, Harper.” Bray agreed, pushing your shirt up over your bra. “Do the honors, Luke? These beg for sweet freedom.”

 

Luke unsnapped your bra and Bray quickly shoved it out of the way, cupping your breasts greedily. “Our perfect lamb, so perfect in every way. _God_ , we will cherish you always.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” You half-moaned the words as Luke barely dipped a finger into you, teasing little circles at your entrance. “Please Luke, please please don’t make me wait.”

 

“Oh you can’t _beg_ , lamb, that makes it so much harder to be slow.” Harper said softly. “Another?” A kiss landed on your shoulder blade.

 

“Give them somethin’ to stoke that ache in their belly, Luke. _Worship_ them with your fingers.” Bray ordered. Luke immediately obeyed, two fingers pressing in and curling downward. You whined at the feeling, shifting your hips back to take them deeper. Luke gritted out a swear, stroking over your clit with firm, insistent motions.

 

You squirmed, rocking your hips and chanting pleas as Bray teased your breasts with light, barely-there touches, as Luke fucked you with his fingers. You missed the solid presence of Erick to anchor you, holding onto Bray’s shoulders instead. Your release was close, tortuously within reach, if only Luke would go _faster-!_

 

“Erick will be back soon, my dear.” Bray said, giving you a reassuring smile.

 

“Back to help us worship you.” Luke chimed in, sounding a little short of breath. “Back to help us love you.” His touch suddenly intensified, fingers spreading and then curling _hard_ inside you. You bucked against him as you came, moaning into Bray’s mouth when he kissed you.

 

“What a blessin’ you are, my dear, what a beautiful display you always give us.” Bray praised.

 

There was a soft noise from behind you and then Luke groaned. “ _Christ_ , you taste wonderful. May I…may I worship you again, lamb?”

 

“Luke don’t _tease_ me.” You begged, all but writhing against him. “I want you, I want you, please, _more_ -”

 

“ _Lamb_.” Bray’s voice had gone soft, so soft. “You are _beautiful_ when you’re like this, drippin’ an’ longin’ for my brother’s soothin’. Don’t keep them waitin’, Luke, take your blessin’.”

 

“I…I just wanted to be sure. I didn’t ever…I worry, is all.” Luke mumbled. You heard the zipper of his pants come down, the noise filling you with excitement instead of dread. “Want you to know it’s us, I understand that can be a problem for people who…well, when bad shit happens to them.”

 

“I know it’s you, I know you’d never hurt me.” You took a deep breath. “Thank you, Luke.”

 

“S'nothing, consideration is a small price to pay for what you give us.” Luke replied honestly, tilting your face back so he could kiss your forehead. “I’m going to move your leg up now. Remember you can tell me to stop at _any_ point and I will immediately. ’ _We’re not as backwoods as people think_.'” And with that soft callback to the very first time you’d engaged with them, Luke wrapped his arm around your leg and slotted your knee into the crook of his elbow. He hesitated for another breath and then you reached down, taking his cock in hand and lining it up with your entrance.

 

“P…Please.” Your voice cracked. Luke and Bray groaned almost in unison, the sound sending a hot wave through your body, still alight with your first orgasm.

 

“Our precious lamb, our sweet lamb, you bless us with your selflessness, your willin' spirit. Let us give you completion. Let my brother bring you to ecstasy again.” Bray crooned as Luke finally, _finally_ slid himself past your entrance.

 

Harper moaned and dropped his forehead to press against your shoulder blade, panting through his teeth as he smoothly rolled his cock deeper into you. You shifted your hips up and back, taking him as far as you could. This, _this_ was what it should be like. You felt _safe_ and _loved_ when Bray lowered his mouth to your breast and made you sob out as he grazed you with his teeth, there was no fear, no _this will hurt_ , no queasy feeling in your stomach. Just the tingling rush of desire, of affection, because _your family is here_.

 

“You are _so_ tight, little lamb, how the hell do you take me?” Luke gasped, obviously not really expecting an answer.

 

“Because I _want_ to, because I love you, I love you all so much.” You whimpered and fucked yourself back into the apex of Luke’s hips, fitting the two of you together seamlessly.

 

Bray’s face held a wonder that was amazing to see, his eyes gone wide. “You love us, lamb? Truly?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, I-I love you all, you’re m-my family-” Your voice wouldn’t stop hitching every time Harper bottomed out in you, hungry thrusts that made your body tremble in anticipation.

 

“I want you to come, lamb. I love you, _we_ love you, we want you to come.” Luke’s hold on you tightened; you could feel the strength he kept in check. He, Bray and Erick could _easily_ break you yet they didn’t, they _didn’t_ , they never used that strength to hurt you, only to cherish and protect. “Come apart for us, let us give you completion, _please_.” Luke begged, groaning loud in your ear when you started to come with a muffled cry. “ _Yes_ , fuck yes, _fuck_ yes, our precious lamb.” The deep tone of his voice rolled over you, soothing even through the lightning pulses of your orgasm.

 

“Luke, ask them.” Bray ordered, pressing his forehead to yours and urging you to keep your eyes from closing.

 

“ _Christ_ , fuck, lamb, may I…may I come inside you?” Luke panted, laughing breathlessly when there was barely a second of hesitation from you before you were nodding wildly.

 

You licked your lips, finding your voice again. “ _Yes_ , Luke please, _please_.” You begged, loving the low moan he let out at your consent, the way his hips twitched against you.

 

Bray smiled warmly. “Thank you for your permission, my dear, thank you for lettin’ us worship you.”

 

Luke came with a heartfelt groan, murmuring, “You’re the best I’ve ever had, the best I’ve ever _fucking_ had.” His fingers stroked through your hair and he tipped your head back so he could kiss your forehead again. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered reverently. You arched your back and he shuddered, chuckling, “Go easy on me, lamb. We been through a lot the past few weeks, you and I.”

 

“My poor brother, my sweet lamb.” Bray seemed on the verge of tears, tangling the two of you into a tight hug. “You have both endured so damn much because of me bein’ a fool. I only hope you can forgive me someday.”

 

“Done.” You said simply, feeling Luke nod into your shoulder. “It’s already forgotten, Bray. We love you. Even when you’re dumb.”

 

Bray’s laugh was a little watery but still jovial. “Your view of things is always so refreshin’, my dear. I…thank you. Thank you both. My wonderful family.” He nuzzled his nose against your own, taking hold of Luke’s shoulder again. “My incredible, _strong_ family. I can hardly wait to set Orton to rights, knowin’ that you two an’ Erick are behind me every step of the way. It’s…it’s truly an honor.”

 

Despite your earlier nap, exhaustion pulled fiercely at you and you yawned, closing your eyes and nodding sleepily.

 

“Don’t move, I’ll go get something to clean you up.” Luke said quietly, pulling away. You drifted off, starting back to consciousness when you felt the warm washcloth between your legs. “Only me, little lamb. Only me.” Harper soothed, Bray’s arms around you anchoring you to where you were.

 

Bray kissed your forehead, murmuring something against your forehead and then beginning to hum that old, familiar tune…

 

_He’s got the whole world in his hands_.


End file.
